


Pacific Shame

by SuicideCheese



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prequel, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideCheese/pseuds/SuicideCheese
Summary: Ньют с детства был уверен, что станет крутым ученым, полетит к звездам, изобретет Евангелион, найдет своего Чужого и изучит его.Примерно так всё и происходит — он становится крутым учёным, получает престижное место на кафедре биологии, и в мире, внезапно, появляются Чужие.Ньютону нужен — жизненно необходим — собеседник, который бы понимал, поддерживал, восторгался, и Ньютон начинает искать его.И находит.





	Pacific Shame

Ньют с детства был уверен, что станет крутым ученым, полетит к звездам, изобретет Евангелион, найдет своего Чужого и изучит его.  
Примерно так всё и происходит — он становится крутым учёным, получает престижное место на кафедре биологии, и в мире, внезапно, появляются Чужие.  
Ньют в ужасе, но и в восторге — может, немного постыдном, но всё же восторге.

— Это же как Годзилла! Как Чужие и Хищники! Ты понимаешь?

Элис не понимает, она с философского и старается не вникать в его работу. Не то чтобы это влияло на их дружбу, но Ньютону нужен — жизненно необходим — собеседник, который бы понимал, поддерживал, восторгался, и Ньютон начинает искать его.  
И находит.  
Его зовут Германн Готтлиб, у него степень по математике и настолько нечеткая фотография в профиле, что Ньют не уверен, это лицо или размазанная по стене овсянка.  
Перед тем, как написать первое сообщение, Ньют собирается не меньше часа — словно на свидание, самое первое и важное, где главное — составить верное впечатление. На свиданиях-то он никогда не лажал, но вдруг, вдруг именно сегодня это случится?  
Ньют вдыхает, выдыхает, пьет воду, сжимает кулаки, разжимает и только после этого может коснуться клавиатуры.

«Привет».  
«Привет».

Ньют смотрит на мигающий курсор.

«Я видел твой пост о кайдзю на Реддите, и ты знаешь, это абсолютно потрясающе! В смысле, ты ученый? Я ученый, и мне, блин, башку снесло, когда я узнал об этой огромной херне!»

Он раздумывает и стирает все, кроме первого предложения.

Ответ приходит быстро: «Интересуешься монстрами?»

Ньют хихикает.

«Интересуюсь ли я? О господи, да я, блин, ТАЩУСЬ».

Ооо, нет.

«Да, я заинтересован в их изучении».

Они переписываются весь день, и следующий, и неделю после этого.

  
*

  
«Дорогой Германн (хах, видишь, как я пытаюсь выдерживать стиль дЕлОвОй переписки?), кажется, моё исследование проспонсируют!»  
«Дорогой Ньютон (боже, не выпендривайся), чрезвычайно рад за тебя! Теперь ты очень-важная-задница-с-очень-большими-деньгами? Возьмешь меня к себе в штат?»  
«Премного уважаемый Германн (я правда стараюсь, я же теперь глава лаборатории, прикинь!), вам и в вашем Берлине неплохо, как я посмотрю. Как ваше исследование?»  
«Иди-в-жопу-Ньютон, исследование отлично, готовлюсь защищать его через неделю. В Берлине и правда неплохо».  
«Так давно там не был».  
«Ньютон… Ты немец?».  
«Тебе ни о чем не говорила фамилия Гейзлер??? (и разве ты меня не гуглил?)»  
«Нет, конечно. (Конечно, да)».

Они разговаривают каждый день, по несколько минут, по несколько часов, рано утром и поздно вечером, и Элис ворчит недовольно: «Вы как парочка, ей-богу», — а Ньют только смеётся и отмахивается.

«Доброе утро, Ньют».  
«Доброй ночи, Германн».

Ньют привыкает к этому, как привыкают к дорогим костюмам и вкусной еде — без них можно жить, но они делают всё лучше.  
Неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем, через полтора года он и не помнит, когда было по-другому.

  
*

  
«Отец зовет в Берлин на неделю».

«Так приезжай».

И Ньют решается, оставляет лабораторию на подчиненных — «Веб-камеры должны быть включены круглосуточно, не менее двух сотрудников в лаборатории одновременно и бодрствующих, и не трогать. Мой. Стол» — сидит в аэропорту Бостона, радостный, взволнованный, немного испуганный, словно не в родной город едет, а в пропасть очертя голову бросается.  
Проходит регистрацию, сдает багаж, ждёт своей очереди, когда безучастный голос по громкой связи объявляет чрезвычайное положение, рейсы отменяют, он сидит вместе с остальными в убежище, и какая-то женщина жалуется, что теперь еще долго, а может, и никогда, не увидит свою семью, Ньют внутренне содрогается, сопереживает — но через секунду вспоминает про лабораторию, и его накрывает волнением.  
Их выпускают всего через несколько часов — тревога была по всему северо-восточному побережью, но кайдзю ушёл в другую сторону.  
Первое, что он видит, когда его смартфон соединяется с сетью — огромное количество сообщений.

«Ньютон, ты в порядке?».

«Ньютон, ты же еще не сел в самолет?».

«Господи, я надеюсь, ты в убежище, а не преследуешь кайдзю с огромным сачком, как поехавший натуралист?».

«Серьезно, Ньютон?».

Ньют вычисляет — в Берлине 4 утра, но только он начинает печатать ответ, как телефон разражается пиликаньем, номер незнакомый, Ньют жмет на «принять» и молча слушает.

— Ты жив? — голос низкий, приятный, чуть скрипучий, немного запыхавшийся, словно собеседник только что пробежал стометровку.  
— Да. Герм?  
— Что?  
— Откуда у тебя мой номер?

На том конце трубки тишина и короткий смешок:

— Я же тебя гуглил, помнишь?  
— Теперь мы и созваниваться будем?  
— Разве мы ещё не?

  
*

  
Они действительно созваниваются — гораздо реже, чем переписываются, но всё же созваниваются — обсуждают работу, эту Академию Егерей, последние нападения, Германн признается однажды, что хотел стать когда-то пилотом истребителя, но не сложилось, Ньют рассказывает про Кембридж, про семью, про дядю, и теперь в разговорах как будто всего понемногу.  
Еще полгода проходят в звонках, переписке, исследованиях, Ньют подаёт заявку в Академию Егерей, но когда её отклоняют — недостаточно опыта — он только ухмыляется и приступает к следующей, уже шестой докторской.  
В начале декабря выпадает снег — такой белый и красивый, что Ньют не может удержаться и шлет фотографию Германну.  
Через секунду тот отвечает фотографией заледеневшего вечернего Берлина, они немного болтают про погоду, Германн спрашивает: «Я позвоню?», — и Ньют тут же набирает его сам.

— Счета за телефон у нас, конечно, абсолютно космические, — голос Германна хриплый, как у человека, который весь день ни с кем не разговаривал.  
— Я глава лаборатории в Массачусетском Технологическом, я могу это себе позволить, — говорит Ньют крайне самодовольно.  
— Ну, думаю, скоро мы не будем тратить на связь столько денег.  
— Ты перестанешь мне звонить?  
— Нет, в смысле… Скажем так, я стану чуть ближе.

Ньют замирает.

— Ты… — он не продолжает, и молчание повисает почти на минуту.  
— Я переезжаю в Америку, да.  
— Куда?

Германн молчит несколько секунд, словно хочет выдержать паузу, но его распирает, и он выпаливает, довольный:

— На Кадьяк, в Академию.  
— Ты! — Ньют знает, что почти кричит от радости, но ничего не может с собой поделать. — Ты всё-таки выбил там место? Чёртов ты засранец, Готтлиб!

Он чувствует, как Германн улыбается на другом конце провода, за тысячи миль от него, в сером промерзшем Берлине.

— Они приняли моё исследование, и, ну, в общем, вот. Я буду в отделе изучения кайдзю, ну, ты и сам понимаешь.  
— Я и сам понимаю.

 Они замолкают.

— В следующем году они возьмут тебя, — голос у Германна твердый, уверенный. — Они возьмут тебя, и мы там всех порвем — ты будешь копаться в кишках у этих чудовищ, а я — обосновывать всё математически.

Ньют смеётся.

— Ты одержим своими цифрами, да, Герм?  
— Ещё бы.

Они общаются теперь гораздо реже — Германн занят переездом, обживанием новой лаборатории, работой — но они всё же переписываются. Германн рассказывает про Академию — как там всё устроено, как там холодно, как его иногда все бесят. Ньют углубляется в свои разработки и в какой-то момент понимает, что Германн был абсолютно прав — через год у него на руках шесть защищенных докторских и обширное исследование по восстановлению искусственных тканей, его не могут не взять.  
И его берут.

  
*

  
Ньют приезжает на Кадьяк в январе, ледяной ветер словно разрывает лицо на мелкие льдинки, его встречают ребята из лаборатории, помогают расположиться в небольшом коттедже.  
Первым делом он пишет Германну.  
Тот отзывается только через несколько часов — таких задержек в ответах не случалось с тех пор, как Германн переехал в Америку, и Ньют встревожен.

«Ты заболел? У тебя передоз числами?».  
«Не смешно, мистер-ух-эти-кайдзю-такие-офигенные».  
«Герм?».  
«Что?».  
«Что случилось?».

Германн не отвечает ему, и два дня проходят в молчании.  
Ньюта знакомят с отделом, с лабораториями, с образцами, которых у них не много, но хоть что-то — в Массачусетском ему и этого не доставалось.  
Он, словно невзначай, интересуется, где отдел физики, и расстраивается, что это почти на другом конце острова, два часа езды.  
Он пытается дозвониться до Германна, но тот не отвечает, отписывается короткими сообщениями вроде «Занят», «Не сейчас», «Потом, Ньют», и в конце концов Ньютону приходится угрожать.

«Либо ты со мной поговоришь, либо я прямо сейчас ловлю Кима, ты же знаешь его, Ким Чону, и он отвезет меня в ваш корпус, где я выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, и ты всё равно со мной поговоришь. Выбирай».

Германн перезванивает через несколько минут, голос у него бесконечно уставший:

— Я очень занят на испытаниях, Ньют, и…  
— А я очень занят в лаборатории, но это не дает тебе права игнорировать меня.  
— Ньют.  
— Герм.  
— Пожалуйста, Ньют, я позвоню сразу, как только у меня будет время, не наседай на меня.  
— Окей, но…

Он не успевает закончить предложение, как Германн отключается.

— Чудесно, — бормочет Ньют в безмолвную телефонную трубку.

Они созваниваются почти через неделю — Ньют старается не обращать внимания на вынужденное молчание, проводит в лаборатории всё свободное время, и они с коллегами решают выпить, отметить — поступил огромный, просто невероятный образец. Ньют, вдоволь накопавшись в нем, спаивает своих ребят — не сильно, а так, чтобы все расслабились, возвращается к себе в коттедж в первом часу ночи, и как раз когда он, чертыхаясь, пытается попасть ключами в замок, телефон звонит.  
Ньют отвечает не глядя и замирает, слыша голос, от которого успел отвыкнуть.

— Привет.  
— Привет.

 Они молчат некоторое время, Ньют бросает возиться с ключами и стоит, облокотившись на дверь.

— Я ведь не разбудил тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Ньют, мне так жаль, — в голосе Германна искреннее сожаление, и Ньют улыбается. — Если честно, я просто перепугался — наобещал с три короба, пока ты был в Кембридже, а потом понял, что мы совсем рядом.  
— За 150 километров, — усмехается Ньют.  
— До этого их было 6 тысяч! И честно, я просто в ужасе от того, что мы наконец можем увидеться, в смысле, вживую.

Ньют теряется.

— Ты не хочешь?  
— Я хочу, но… Мне страшно. Мы никогда не встречались, ну так, чтобы по-настоящему.  
— Но однажды… — начинает Ньют, он чувствует, что это всё как-то неправильно, они  _должны_  встретиться, но Германн перебивает его:  
— Однажды, но не сейчас. Пожалуйста, Ньют, мы ждали почти три года, мы можем подождать еще немного.  
— Да, мы можем.

И они ждут — честно говоря, это несложно — Ньют постоянно в разъездах, Германн на лекциях, даже работай они в одном департаменте, было бы затруднительно увидеться, не то что на разных концах острова.  
Проходит почти полгода, когда Ньюту, наконец, приходит сообщение: «Завтра, на конференции».

  
*

  
Ньют собирается тщательно, как в тот день, когда он написал своё первое «Привет» Германну — старается подготовиться ко всему, что его ожидает, старается быть серьезным — но у него не получается, и в конце концов он уходит на работу с радостной улыбкой, которая не покидает его ни на секунду, даже когда оказывается, что их последний эксперимент не удался.  
Он ждет обеда — Германн должен приехать со своей исследовательской группой. Ньют на конференции впервые и впервые он видит всех, кто работает вместе с ним в Академии, и просто поражен, сколько здесь на самом деле людей — умных, целеустремленных, погруженных в общее дело.  
Он лавирует в толпе, надеясь найти Германна, но в конце концов сдается — людей слишком много — пишет ему: «Встретимся после конференции», — и слышит ругань и препирательства за своей спиной.

— Вы, черт возьми, не понимаете, это научно доказанный факт, — голос знакомый, это Ким Чону, начальник соседней лаборатории. Ньют оборачивается, рядом с Кимом, спиной к Ньюту, мужчина в потертом классическом костюме на пару размеров больше нужного, с тростью, высокий, но ссутулившийся до того, что кажется жалким.

«Прям какой-то стереотипный ученый, решивший выпендриться», — хихикает про себя Ньют.

— Слушайте, мистер…  
— Я попросил бы обращаться ко мне как к ученому, а не как к какому-то мистеру! — голос неприятный, скрипучий, Ньют морщится, он терпеть не может снобов от науки. У Кима лицо выражает сплошное мучение, и Ньют решает спасти его — всё-таки они работают рядом, а таких высокомерных засранцев он всю жизнь отшивает на раз-два.  
— Ох ну ладно,  _доктор_  Готтлиб, повторюсь, это научный факт!

И сразу случаются три вещи — Ким радостно улыбается, заметив Ньюта, Ньют хлопает незнакомого мужчину по спине со словами «Это что у нас за занудные беседы, конференция еще не началась», и до Ньюта вдруг доходит, что Готтлиб — это фамилия Германна.

  
*

  
Ньют сидит в зале — их отдел с физиками разделяют восемь секций — но никак не может отвлечься от того, что произошло (не так уж много, на самом деле, Ньют и опомниться после своей реплики не успел, как всех пригласили в зал).  
Со сцены просят задавать вопросы, микрофон пускают по рядам, и Ньют, услышав знакомый голос, нервно оборачивается.  
Германн с недовольной миной что-то спрашивает у докладчика, тот отвечает, и Германн становится еще недовольнее. Он давит терминами, какими-то формулами, и парень на сцене, кажется, уже готов сбежать.  
Ньют видит, как Германн садится обратно, удовлетворенный, и морщится.  
Так не должно было случиться.  
Они все-таки встречаются после конференции, Ньюту неловко, Германн молча смотрит на него («Свысока», — думает Ньют).

— Ну, я не такого ждал, — Ньют решает нарушить молчание.  
— Я, признаться, тоже.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Ньют разочаровывается все больше и больше.  
У Германна странное лицо с острыми, неправильными чертами, одежда и прическа превращают его в старика, у него трость и ужасная складка между бровей.

— Я думал, наша встреча пройдет по-другому, более открыто, дружественно, что ли.  
— В облаке блесток и летающих вокруг фей?

Ньют смотрит, не веря. Они три года поддерживали друг друга, три года Ньют был уверен, что они лучшие друзья. Человек, которого он видел сейчас перед собой, вызывал у него отвращение.

— Я думал, мы выпьем кофе, поговорим, наконец, нормально, не прижимая трубку к уху, может…  
— Может что?  
— Какого черта ты такой грубый? — вскипает наконец Ньют. — Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого, ждал встречи гребанные полгода, а ты даже не можешь быть вежливым.  
Германн смотрит с удивлением.  
— Я вежлив, Ньютон, я всегда вежлив. Может, ты принимал вежливость за что-то другое.

Ох, а это был удар по больному.

— Ладно, знаешь что? Я думаю, мы встретились в неподходящий момент. Может, нам стоит попробовать позже.  
— А может, не стоит пробовать вообще, — тянет Германн, и мысль о том, что его голос когда-то казался Ньюту приятным, кажется смешной. — Может, в этом и был смысл, дружить по переписке и никогда не встречаться.  
— Может и был.

Ньют коротко прощается и уходит, ужасно ругаясь про себя, посылая Германна к черту и еще куда подальше, весь вечер не находит себе места, а просыпаясь наутро понимает, что все словно отсекло.  
Он спокойно стирает все фотографии из телефона, сообщения, вызовы, бережно чистит память и переписывает контакты — вместо «Герм» теперь написано «Готтлиб говнюк».  
Ньют ждёт, когда Германн позвонит-напишет-еще как-то даст о себе знать, но он молчит, а вместе с ним молчит и Ньют.  
В молчании проходит год.  
А через год их отделы объединяют.

  
*

  
Ньют теперь видит и слышит Германна каждый день — словно сполна получая за несколько месяцев тишины.  
Утром у них общие совещания, днем они встречаются в столовой — Ньют не может удержаться, когда в очередной раз замечает на подносе у Готтлиба тушеную капусту: «Кажется, кому-то не хватает оригинальности», — говорит он коллегам и смеется.

— В это время, доктор Гейзлер, нам всем не хватает оригинальности, — довольно громко замечает Готтлиб из-за своего стола. — Позволю себе напомнить вам, что это из-за того, что мы на войне, и ресурсы крайне ограничены.

Ньют закатывает глаза.  
Они всем отделом смотрят срочный выпуск новостей об очередном нападении, и Ньют слышит, как Германн что-то подсчитывает.  
По залу проносится волна вздохов, когда кайдзю сшибает вертолет — такое происходит не впервые, но в этот раз камера на вертолете закатывается внутрь, и несколько секунд, пока трансляция не прерывается, они видят лицо умирающего человека. Это так страшно, так гадко, что Ньют отворачивается и натыкается взглядом на Германна, который шевелит губами, не прекращает подсчеты.

— А я погляжу, вы прямо _одержимы_  цифрами, доктор Готтлиб.

Щека Германна болезненно дергается.

— Так же как и вы своими отвратительными монстрами, доктор Гейзлер. Странно, что вы всё еще не носите на груди медальона с их чешуей или фрагментом кишечника.

На следующий день Ньют делает первую татуировку.

  
*

  
Со временем всё становится только хуже.  
Они препираются по любому поводу — Германна раздражает поведение Ньюта, Ньюта бесит в Германне всё, начиная от лица и заканчивая стуком трости по полу.

«Уважаемый доктор Гейзлер, не будете ли вы так любезны прекратить петь по утрам в лаборатории — это отвратительно влияет на результаты наших разработок. С уважением, доктор Г. Готтлиб».  
«Многоуважаемый доктор Г. Готтлиб, может, вы забыли, но я напомню, ваши разработки — это цифры, им не может стать плохо от моего пения. Ньютон».  
«Доктор Гейзлер, цифрам стать плохо не может, зато мне — вполне да. Прошу вас прекратить, или я подам официальную жалобу».  
«Ты не посмеешь, Германн».  
«Уже посмел. Всё же впредь просил бы называть меня доктор Готтлиб, доктор Гейзлер».

Германн и правда подаёт на него жалобы — и в этот раз, и в последующие 23. Он жалуется на всё — на слишком громкую музыку, на гитару Ньюта («Господи, да мы живем в разных корпусах, ты всё равно не можешь её услышать!» «Я — нет, но мои сотрудники слышат и не высыпаются» «Но я не играю после 11 вечера!» «Они ложатся в 10, у нас в лаборатории есть режим, если ты не заметил»), на его одежду, дай ему волю, он и на слишком громкое дыхание будет жаловаться напрямую руководству, думает Ньют.  
Финансирование понемногу урезают, и после очередной неудачи Егеря, они собираются послушать новости, в которых говорят, что Егери — это бесполезная трата ресурсов, что стена из бетона и железа спасет их, и Ньют фыркает от негодования. Рядом с ним Германн дышит так яростно, что Ньют отодвигается.

— Это херня какая-то! — наконец выдает он, и Ньют впервые за последнее время с ним согласен.

  
*

  
Через полтора месяца наступает Рождество, все собираются в комнате отдыха, пьют вино («Больше похоже на прокисший виноградный сок», — недовольно хмыкает Германн, но всё равно пьёт вместе со всеми), и они, кажется, впервые проводят время в одной комнате, не ругаясь и не шипя друг на друга — отчасти из-за Рождества, отчасти из-за того, что Ким подошел к Ньюту утром и настойчиво попросил придержать свои претензии до окончания вечеринки.  
Они сидят на одном диване, зажатые между коллегами, Ньют что-то взахлеб рассказывает про новую татуировку, Германн недовольно морщится, но молчит.  
Чем позже становится, тем меньше народу в комнате, и в какой-то момент Ньют понимает, что осталось всего несколько человек, кто-то спит на мягких пуфиках в углу, кто-то тихо разговаривает, свет давно выключили, мигают только огоньки на картонной елке.  
Им больше не обязательно сидеть рядом, но Ньют так устал и так много выпил, что ему ужасно, ужасно лень встать, и он только откидывается на спинку дивана, упрямо думая про себя, что если Готтлибу захочется, тот и сам может уйти в любой момент.  
Но Германн не уходит.  
Они молча пьют вино, Германн вытягивает больную ногу, разваливается на диване, словно бы расслабляется — впервые с тех пор, как они увиделись.  
Места мало, Ньют пытается устроиться удобнее, вертится и так, и так, и в конце концов неловко спрашивает:

— Я вторгнусь в твоё личное пространство?

Германн кивает, и Ньют откидывается спиной на его руку, устраивает макушку между германновыми плечом и ухом и молчит.

— Знаешь, я думал, что это будет как-то так, — подает голос Германн.  
— Что — это?  
— Наша встреча.

Ньют моргает, скашивает глаза, но может увидеть только плотно сжатые губы Германна.

— Ты думал, мы надеремся плохим вином и будем сидеть в обнимку? Ты не очень-то умный, доктор Готтлиб.  
— Я думал, что мы будем, ну знаешь… Мы были хорошими друзьями, я слишком много себе напредставлял. Думал, что как только увижу тебя — у нас установится, ну вроде телепатической связи? И мы прямо сразу друг другу понравимся, и всё будет отлично.  
— И я так сильно тебя разочаровал? — хмыкает Ньют.  
— Я сам себя разочаровал.

Они сидят в тишине еще несколько минут, гирлянда мигает на противоположной стене, в проигрывателе кто-то поставил на повтор безумно скучную песню, и Ньюту уже неудобно сидеть, он хочет повернуться, но боится разрушить момент, когда вдруг Германн говорит:

— Позволь, теперь  _я_  вторгнусь в твоё личное пространство — и, не дожидаясь ответа, касается лица Ньюта ладонью.

Ньют замирает, почти не дышит, пока Германн гладит его по щеке, виску, скуле. Ньюту кажется, что он надышался паров токсичных веществ на опытах, и теперь у него очень приятный, но очень странный трип.

— Что ты делаешь? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
— А на что это похоже? —  голос у Германна низкий, и приятный, и чуть задыхающийся от волнения— совсем как в первый день, когда они созвонились.

Ньют всё-таки разворачивается к Германну, тот сидит откинувшись на спинку дивана, на его лице отблески огоньков, ресницы чуть дрожат, взгляд внимательный, несмотря на алкоголь (Ньют чувствует, что не может похвастаться тем же).

— Мы так и будем спрашивать разрешения?  
— Думаю, да, — кивает Германн.  
— Это у тебя такие странные ролевые игры? — нервно хихикает Ньют.  
— Это у меня такие нормальные понятия о границах, — отвечает Германн без своего обычного сарказма.  
— Боже, Герм, можно?  
— Да.

Ньют надеется, что это будет легко, вроде как само собой, но, конечно же, выходит совсем не так. Он путается в руках, чуть не падает на Германна, первый поцелуй получается смазанным, коротким, совсем не таким, как представлялось ему два года назад — ох, Ньют уже и не вспомнит, что конкретно ему представлялось, но явно что-то другое.  
Германн смеется, и Ньюту кажется, что у него сейчас сердце разобьется — так давно он не слышал этого смеха.  
Германн выпрямляется, отодвигает Ньюта, говорит: «Господи, Гейзлер, ты совсем не опытный, что ли?», — и Ньюту ужасно хочется ответить какой-нибудь гадостью, просто по привычке.

— Ты еще рапорт на меня напиши, — отшучивается он, не зная, куда себя деть.  
— Я подумаю.

Германн подтягивает его к себе, чуть наклоняет голову, целует очень, очень мягко, и Ньют не выдерживает — он пьян, он устал, он два года сражался с Германном, и он так сильно заебался, господи, кто бы знал.  
Он неуклюже валит его на диван, нависая сверху, целует, сильно вжимаясь в лицо, словно пытается выразить всё, что накопилось, ударяется зубами о зубы Германна, хмурится, всё не так, не то, а что должно быть тем, Ньют не знает.  
Они целуются еще несколько минут — Германн очень мягко, осторожно, а Ньют бешено, хаотично, словно боится не успеть.  
В конце концов, у Ньюта пересыхает в горле, и он отрывается попить, но вино закончилось, и за новым нужно идти к столу. Пока он ходит, Германн успевает встать, пригладить взъерошенные волосы и добраться до выхода из комнаты.  
Ньют видит его нескладный силуэт на пороге, салютует ему стаканом.  
Германн слабо улыбается:

— До завтра, доктор Гейзлер.

И через секунду после того, как он скрывается в коридоре, начинает выть сирена.

  
*

  
Всю ночь они, какие есть после вечеринки, отслеживают атаку кайдзю, наблюдают за Егерем, и Ньюту кажется, что это его последняя ночь в жизни — он пьян, взвинчен больше обычного, устал и дико хочет спать. Но поспать, конечно, не выходит, и весь следующий день он проводит в лаборатории.  
Отношения с Германном не меняются, и Ньют, в общем, рад этому — у них кризис, у них урезание бюджета, у них пиздец, даже если бы Ньют захотел, он бы не смог найти в себе силы еще и на Германна.  
Впрочем, о Готтлибе можно сказать то же.  
Через полгода их состав уменьшается вдвое.  
Еще через три месяца остаётся 29 человек.  
К середине 2019-го — 11.  
Следующий Новый год становится для них последним на Кадьяке.  
Ньют выпивает вместе со всеми — в этот раз не вино, русские достали что-то ужасно крепкое, и Ньюту хватает одного шота. Он уходит прямо посреди веселья, прихватив с собой маленькую бутылочку настойки na shishkakh.  
В лабораторном зале темно, Ньют озирается — он был уверен, что Германн здесь, он украл для него выпивку, в конце концов!

— Ну какого хрена…  
— Доктор Гейзлер, я просил бы вас не выражаться.

Германн вырастает прямо за его спиной, Ньют удивляется, почему не услышал стука трости.

— Ох, Герм, привет, здравствуй, держи, это тебе, повеселись.

Он сует Германну в руки бутылку, собирается уходить, но не уходит — стоит, не зная, куда деть чуть подрагивающие пальцы, снимает и надевает обратно очки, ослабляет и так еле завязанный галстук.

— Академию закрывают через пару недель, ты же знаешь?

 Германн знает.

— Боже, Герм, это какая-то хуйня, эта стена — какая-то хуйня!

Германн отставляет бутылку, притягивает Ньюта к себе за плечо, осторожно обнимает.

— И, блять, самое обидное, — невнятно продолжает Ньют, уткнувшись носом в потертый пиджак. — У меня почти получилось исследование, типа, прикинь, мне бы еще полгода опытов, и я бы им такое показал!  
— А я только начал работать над уравнением.  
— Каким уравнением?

Германн пускается в разглагольствования о числах, и Ньют из всего этого понимает только одно — у них обоих есть исследования, которые могут спасти мир.  
Исследования, которые нельзя закрывать.  
Они стоят обнявшись еще некоторое время, Ньют лицом в пыльный пиджак Германна, а тот поглаживая Ньюта по плечу, зарываясь в растрепанные волосы.  
На следующее утро Ньют сочиняет крайне слезливое и одновременно напористое письмо.  
Через четыре дня они прилетают в Гонконг.

 

*

  
В Гонконге тепло, намного теплее, чем на Кадьяке. Ньют расстегивает пальто, смотрит на Германна — они прилетают в 4 утра, оба невыспавшиеся, с длиннющей пересадкой. Германн опирается на трость и молчит.  
Маршал Пентекост встречает их на базе, говорит: «Скорее всего, вы будете разочарованы». Но Ньют улыбается ему, отвечает: «Ничто не разочарует меня больше пятнадцати часов наедине с Германном, ай, боже мой, доктором Готтлибом, не нужно пихать меня своей палкой, господи Иисусе».  
Исследовательское крыло на базе совсем маленькое, маршал показывает им пустой зал с несколькими хирургическими столами и здоровенной черной доской, говорит: «Добро пожаловать в лабораторию», — и уходит.

— Герм, — говорит Ньютон после некоторого молчания. — Не хочу показаться пессимистом, но, мне кажется, мы друг друга убьем.

Германн не отвечает, но его тонкий рот недовольно дергается, и Ньют обреченно вздыхает.  
Это будет очень, очень сложная работа.

  
*

  
Им и правда сложно — на всей базе больше нет ученых — есть техники, ремонтники, все эти бригады, обслуживающие Егерей, пилоты и военные, но ни одного ученого в радиусе трех километров.  
Зато теперь у него вдоволь образцов, и Ньют с таким энтузиазмом закапывается в работу, что не замечает ничего вокруг. Желтую линию, разделяющую лабораторию, он тоже не видит, пока однажды Германн не взрывается.

— Доктор Гейзлер, — говорит он дрожащим от ярости голосом. — Я догадывался, что иногда вы интеллектом не блещете, но я, кажется, четко дал понять, что мне необходимо личное пространство, свободное от вашей... работы, токсичных отходов и других мерзостей. Впредь прошу вас не заступать за линию, не проносить за неё ничего и вообще держаться подальше.

Ньют слушает вполуха, кивает, возясь в гигантской печени.

— А если тебе будет угрожать опасность? — рассеянно спрашивает он. — Ну типа, тебя там доской придавит, или твои любимые числа устроят революцию и захотят тебя казнить?  
— Не несите чушь, доктор Гейзлер, — шипит Германн.  
— Как скажете, доктор Готтлиб, — закатывает глаза Ньют и отшвыривает бесполезные обрезки внутренних органов за линию.

Секунду в помещении тихо, а потом тишину прорезает крик Германна: «НЬЮТОН, ТЫ ВООБЩЕ МЕНЯ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ СЛУШАЕШЬ?».

В конце концов, однажды Ньют приходит в лабораторию с утра и не находит ничего — ни образцов, ни рабочих бумаг, ни даже коллекционной фигурки кайдзю первого поколения.

— Какого черта? — спрашивает он у Германна, который сидит за своим столом, неестественно прямой и напряженный.  
— Научись вести себя подобающе своей должности, Ньютон, — чеканит тот. — Тогда, может быть, мы снова будем работать в одном помещении. А пока можешь поработать в своей комнате.  
— Где мои образцы, Германн?  
— Я всё сказал.

Ньют пытается узнать что-то ещё, но Германн не реагирует, быстро печатает на компьютере и всем своим видом дает понять, что разговор закончен.

— Отлично, — бормочет Ньют, возвращается в жилой блок, открывает свою дверь и застывает — все его образцы, бумаги, рабочий стол — всё заботливо утрамбовано в маленькую комнатку так плотно, что Ньют и дышать на это боится — вдруг развалится.

Несколько секунд он пялится на этот своеобразный тетрис и начинает хохотать.  
Весь день он перетаскивает образцы обратно в лабораторию — самостоятельно, на железных грузовых тележках. «Простите, доктор Гейзлер, но у нас приказ не помогать вам», — отводят глаза рабочие, а Тендо хохочет: «Это Готтлиб их так, больше некому».  
Ровно через две недели кусок кайдзю снова оказывается за желтой линией.

  
*

  
Проходят месяцы, они притираются к друг другу — Германн не комментирует вслух манеры Ньюта, Ньют вытирает кровь с пола сразу же, а не когда она засохнет и начнет разъедать каменные плиты.  
Ньюту всё это кажется какой-то фантасмагорией — 3 года дружбы по переписке, 3 года напряженных перепалок, чтобы в конце концов стать приятелями — вечно недовольными и ворчащими друг на друга, но всё-таки приятелями.  
Но это не значит, что они начинают дружить.  
Германн предпочитает держаться от Ньюта как можно дальше вне лаборатории, не садится с ним в столовой, не выходит в комнату отдыха вечерами, а если они и встречаются где-то на базе, то сухо кивает и проходит мимо.  
Ньют, впрочем, не обижается.  
В столовой он сидит с Тендо и теми двумя русскими, которые называют друг друга Саша, он подружился с ними еще Кадьяке. Иногда они собираются все вместе на малюсенькие попойки, Ньют пару раз зовёт с собой Германна, но тот говорит: «Нет, спасибо», — и Ньют перестает предлагать.  
В одну из таких попоек Ньют возвращается к себе позже обычного — он уходит из комнаты отдыха последним, уже под утро — плетется по коридору, запинаясь за собственные ноги. Не стоило столько пить, но он не мог отказать Саше — она наливала ему шот за шотом, поминая русскую pechal', и в какой-то момент он не смог остановиться.  
Ему остается пройти совсем немного, как он вдруг слышит скрип открывающейся двери, тихие голоса, звуки поцелуев, и Ньют хихикает в кулак — словно в университетские времена вернулся. Он хочет выждать, пока все распрощаются, и незаметно дойти до своей комнаты, но понимает, что человек, который вышел из-за двери, направляется к нему, и Ньют выскакивает из-за угла, не думая, широко улыбается и застывает.  
Перед ним один из техников — тот, который работает с братьями Вей Тан — смотрит испуганно, кивает и быстро проходит мимо, Ньют поднимает взгляд выше.  
Лицо Германна в проеме полураскрытой двери абсолютно нечитаемо.

— Упс, — тянет Гейзлер. — Я… Я не хотел…

Германн молча закрывает дверь.

  
*

  
Следующая неделя проходит в неловком молчании — впрочем, кажется, неловкое оно только для Ньюта — Германн ведет себя как обычно, ворчит из-за запаха (Ньют как раз разбирается с токсичностью крови кайдзю, и вонь стоит невероятная) и ничем, ни единым словом или действием, не дает повода заговорить о произошедшем.  
Поэтому Ньют даёт его сам.  
Он выбирает день, в который Германн невыносимее обычного, роняет отходы на его половину, словно бы нечаянно стирает с доски часть уравнения (незаметно сфотографировав её до этого, он же не идиот, чтобы там не думал Готтлиб), но Германн, хоть и злится, из себя не выходит.  
В конце концов, Ньют начинает примериваться к его компьютеру («Сначала уточню у Тендо, можно ли будет его позже починить»), когда Германн с тяжелым вздохом отворачивается от доски и смотрит на него.

— Что с вами сегодня доктор Гейзлер? Надышались какой-нибудь гадости? Пили до утра и всё ещё в алкогольной нирване?  
— Кстати об алкогольной нирване! — не к месту начинае Ньют, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно беззаботно и не дрожит. — Я недавно, ну неделю назад, утром возвращался к себе, и видел, ну ты не подумай, я не специально, ну, короче, я это…  
— Ньютон, — голос у Германна бесконечно уставший. — Если вы хотели обсудить личную жизнь, совсем не обязательно было заливать мою часть лаборатории какой-то мерзкой жижей и портить мои исследования, можно было просто спросить.

Ньют неловко отводит взгляд.

— Так вы, ну, встречаетесь?  
— Можно было спросить, чтобы я мог сразу сказать, что свою личную жизнь ни с кем, тем более с вами, я обсуждать не собираюсь, — продолжает Германн, отворачиваясь обратно к доске. — Я не люблю, когда в неё лезут, так что, пожалуйста, давайте больше не станем поднимать эту…

Шлёп.

Ньют сам не понимает, как это произошло, но отработанный кусок мышцы кайдзю, шлепается у самых ног Готтлиба, забрызгивая его кровью.

— Доктор. Гейзлер, — Германн за секунду приходит в такую ярость, что Ньют опешивает. — Какого ебанного чёрта?!

Германн чеканит шаг, каждый удар трости о каменный пол напоминает Ньюту стук молотка по последнему гвоздю в крышке гроба, его гроба, и он пятится назад до тех пор, пока не оказывается зажатым между хирургическим столом и взбешенным до предела Германном.

— Никогда больше в жизни такого не делайте, доктор Гейзлер, иначе я буду вынужден…  
— Написать рапорт начальству? — Ньют не знает, откуда в нем берутся силы язвить, когда Германн нависает над ним с белым от ярости лицом. — И что напишешь? «Доктор Гейзлер швыряется препаратами, потому что я не способен на нормальную человеческую коммуникацию»?

Ньют думает, что лицо Германна не может стать ещё белее, но оно становится.

— Ньютон, — он очень близко, в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Ньюта, и тот стягивает очки, чтобы видеть Германна четче. — Не лезь в это, просто не лезь, моя личная жизнь - не твоё дело, и она никогда им не станет, поэтому просто. Перестань. Спрашивать.  
— Почему? — Ньют чувствует, как яма, которую он копал себе с самого утра, только что становится бездонной. — Потому что ты не хочешь?  
— Да, потому что я не хочу.  
— Потому что ты не хочешь _меня_?

Германн кривится, словно от зубной боли, закрывает глаза.

— Ньютон, пожалуйста, перестань, давай закроем тему.  
— Доктор Готтлиб, — Ньют пытается оставаться спокойным. — Я бы хотел услышать ответ на свой вопрос.

Герман зажмуривается.

— Пиздец, как хочу, — тихо произносит он.

Ньют тянется к нему, замирает в миллиметрах от его шеи, спрашивает: «Можно?» — дожидается кивка и нежно целует.  
И тут Германн словно с цепи срывается.  
Ньют не успевает понять, что происходит, как оказывается сидящим на столе, со стянутыми штанами, с Германном промеж его коленей.  
Ньют дергается от неожиданности в первую секунду, не знает, куда деть руки, так горячо и хорошо. Германн поднимает на него потемневшие глаза, нашаривает его ладонь своей и кладет себе на макушку. «Зачем?» — хочет спросить Ньют, но Германн делает _что-то_ , Ньют вцепляется в его волосы пальцами, другой рукой стискивает плечо, дышит коротко и рвано.

— Герм, — стонет он. — Герм, пожалуйста, остановись.

Германн тут же отстраняется, неуклюже встает (Ньют вспоминает про больную ногу и на секунду ему становится стыдно), у него пятна румянца на скулах, красные приоткрытые губы, растрепанные волосы, потемневшие глаза, и Ньют думает, что никогда не видел его таким красивым.

— Извини, — у Германна сбитое дыхание, он пытается нашарить трость и пригладить волосы. — Я не… Я не планировал этого. Я, наверно мне нужно, я сейчас уйду, это недопустимо.

Ньют хихикает.

— Что, так и оставишь меня сидеть без штанов с поруганной честью?

Лицо у Германна становится совсем каменное, и Ньют мысленно выписывает себе пинок.

— Герм, пожалуйста, — он протягивает руку, берет Германна за рукав, тянет к себе до тех пор, пока тот не подходит почти вплотную.

Ньют медленно кладет ладони на его ремень, расстегивает его, затем штаны.  
Германн, кажется, не дышит.  
Ньют неумело стягивает с него брюки вместе с бельем, берет в ладонь член (Германн лишь коротко охает, но молчит).

— Если честно, — Ньют улыбается несмело. — Я вообще без понятия, что делать дальше. Пожалуйста, помоги мне, доктор Готтлиб. Иначе мы тут на несколько дней застрянем, а у меня уже задница замерзла на этом сраном столе.

Германн отмирает, немного нервно смеется и придвигается совсем близко. Он целует Ньюта, обхватывает их члены своей ладонью и говорит:

— Господи, доктор Гейзлер, чему вас там в этом вашем Массачусетском Технологическом учили?..

Ньют не запоминает почти ничего после этого, только какие-то обрывки — вот они целуются, вот Германн чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь, грубо хватает его за задницу, вот Ньют кончает с полустоном-полувздохом, Германн притягивает его к себе, и Ньют утыкается лбом в его плечо, сидит так, пока совсем не приходит в себя.

— Герм, — зовет он, натягивая штаны. — Герм, подумать только, сколько всего мы могли бы успеть за эти годы, если бы я сразу намотал кишки кайдзю на твой компьютер!

Германн тихо смеется в ответ.

  
*

  
Ньют не может сказать, что что-то существенно меняется в их отношениях.  
Германн кричит на него каждый раз, как Ньют переступает чертову желтую линию, они не стали обедать вместе или бесконечно обниматься в лаборатории, разве что Германн теперь изредка присоединяется к ним в комнате отдыха по вечерам.  
«Доктор Гейзлер, вы можете сказать нам, как повлияет этот газ на организм кайдзю?» — спрашивает маршал, и Ньют подробно объясняет, одновременно вспоминая, как он заглянул вчера ночью к Германну, и запинается на середине объяснений, кидает на Германна короткий взгляд и радостно улыбается, видя, как у того краснеют уши.  
Почти ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Ньют теперь просыпается не один.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали это С:


End file.
